User talk:Lordraeo
please make him stop well someone is editing stiletto cave making it from 100-103 to 65-67 omg is this everytime i need to edit this im so tired about it well nothing to say but some people edit the zaik putting 100-102 to 66-68 wow --Blake0108 13:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) this really got in my nerves ban this guy WeddingCakePl0x he did stuff with mURK LIKE you know what they always do vandalize Yeah, also noticed this kinda... weird and insulting picture: File:Teabagged-2-.JPG can you delete this file FIle:Rejuvenation_Sword.jpg cause it's a duplicate please --Blake0108 06:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Art work for you Yeah sure, I can do that. But.... I usually have my characters in a child face. Something like, he is suppose to be 19 or something but he looks like 10 or something like Raynor. xD But sure, I can help. So, what's the character? :) Guess I'm playing more Final Fantasy games. xD ~Fallofdawn 4:22PM, January 18,2010, PH All three lol.... just do first jobs for now i guess.... Tyrorik is well ancient (he's a fallen god) but like Seighart he looks young.... Raeo (Ellix got his named changed) is 13, and Kyro is 16. Lordraeo 18:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Birthdays Lordy, can u make a calendar of our birthdays? Just the award for birthdays something. Oh yeah, my birthday is at my User page. Just click on something. Note: BEWARE OF MY PICTURE! *felling shy* xD~Fally. xD Sorry Lordy, Im so sorry. I can't make my artworks. Well, my wonder mouse(former mouse) was busted so we have to buy a new one but I can't control my new mouse. It's freaking nakakaasar!!! So Im not gonna make artworks until I get my laptop in May. Sorry. ~Fallofdawn Thats ok xD!!! I can wait lol... Right now i can't make any either lol. (my laptop has.... issues..) atleast until i change to windows xp then maybe i can finally get some good work done lol.. i cant even play GC lol cuz windows 7 is crap XD and wont work with it ima get my laptop fixed up in about a couple of months Weird drawings......... 03:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC)hmmm....Hey all of you guys!!! Just leaving a message-and advice------please....can you guys make more decent illustrations or drawing perhaps?! Well, I know drawing is hard but please put some effort on your illustrations.....It makes my back hair stand up.....but no offence-- and I believe that there's always room for people to improve...>.< Me want to post my artwork!!! Wolfram101 03:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Well, I'll just give the necessary info. by well, tomorrow? perhaps......^_^ Just...toooo........nervous about my artwork..... Me want to post my artwork!!! Wolfram101 04:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Hey Sebastian!!! just wondering if you can help me in making a "proper" story for my fan fic. character... cuz I can't seem to make an interesting story about him. Man, making a story is toooooo HARD! I can't come up with an idea.......and I was hoping we can team-up and make one! well, I'll try uploading the image cuz I prefer drawing on paper rather than MS paint.. Hoping you guys can help me out PLEASE!! Vandalizers Ty you guys for crushing our latest vandal attempts..... lol I didnt realize I left Raeo unlocked..... XD as much as I am pissed off about what they did to my character's page....(i have a twisted sense of humor) some of it was kinda funny...... Anyways moving on.... they have been banned... FanFic notice :P I was actually planning for the next chapter to be up tommorrow XD, its been delayed mainly due to me trying to think of where to take the plot and how to introduce all the new characters (I've already decided Antheia and Wesker are going to be evil :P)~Shadowfang3000 6:39 PM 05/02/10 GMT Sweet can't wait to read it and laugh my.... off ;) Lordraeo 19:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for helping fixing my character Coco.I think i'm gonna make a new Character.~Gabriel333(:D) um how to use it? Lordraeo how to use the grand chase unlimited?When i logged in.a word Emma appeared.Then practice mode. How to use it anyway?And what does Emma mean?When i click practice mode it does'nt do anything? How to use it? Emma is the server name... like on NAGC we have Gorgos Gaikoz and Gardosen servers on here its just Emma. Im not sure about the practice mode it worked for me... maybe try it again I guess.. Lordraeo 15:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) so how to logout?~Gabriel333 They're back D: Hey Raeo, the vandals are back again :/ they just deleted all the info on Sinclaire about 2 minutes ago >< I get to work on fixing that X_X ~Shadowfang3000 The New Vandal I just logged on and saw seems they wasted no time in attacking as many pages as possible... well they wont be anymore I've blocked them out of the site There are more. fuckers keep deleting whole pages or replacing everything with...never mind you don't need to know. is there a way to IP ban people? or at least a way to revert a page to what it looked like when it was first created? Also, who was the original creator of Nina? they're gonna be pissed... Zsashas 23:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How's the wiki? Hey Lordy! How's the wiki? Haven't seen it for awhile due to EXAMS! x| ~User:Fallofdawn Fallofdawn Febrauary 20,2010 7:14 PM, PH I'm actually not all that sure... I haven't been on for a while... I ran out of ideas for my characters and all my latest artwork has been crap. I've been playing on GC non-stop too. I haven't really had time to do much. Lordraeo 07:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Testing!Testing! One-two? Hey Raeo, are you still alive? :P Chapter 6 and 7 are up by the way :D ~Shadowfang3000 15:44, March 1, 2010 (GMT) BAN THEM NOW DAMMIT 84.19.169.232 is fucking around with almost every page in the wiki. just check their edits. they even tried to fuck up my talk page. this person needs to be banned and reported for excessive foul language and harassment.Zsashas 05:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) this has gone too far if they don't stop i will be reporting them. Zsashas 06:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i know where the IP address is coming from: Erfurt, Germany. their first name is apparently Martin (not sure about that tho). this person deserves to be reported and banned. Zsashas 07:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) New Idea Next Month I'm Holding A Contest Called GCF Character top ten Of the Month!This Is the Same As Editor Of the Month But Characters And Every Week Will Be Eviction Day 10 Or More Characters Will Make it to the Finals .This Event will Begin Next Month.To Sign up your Character Inthe Page Bye.~Gabriel333April 22,2010 Happy Birthday! (That was about 8 days ago >.>) Totally forgot :/ Still wondering where you are, I'm guessing assessments. If so, good luck ;)~Shadowfang3000 Locking I was wondering if you could lock my pages before someone edits them. I don't want anyone messing with them. Or stealing my ideas. And could you update the character banner thing? And Ntreev GMs are idiots, especially Syn and Moshup (and whoever is in charge of them). http://www.facebook.com/pages/Ntreev-Must-Die/122513547778859 Zsashas 22:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) error with uploading a picture im havin a problem the picture i want to upload wont let me upload can you tell me what the prob is? --ScorpionX2 14:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC)ScorpionXDragon New Vandal We have a new vandal replacing page text with the Rick Roll song (and other unpleasant things). Attacks pages surprisingly fast. Zsashas 23:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Manipulator Can you unlock the Manipulator page? All it is right now is a redirect page, and it won't let me use it for one of my characters' jobs. Zsashas 16:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) What the?! Some bastard trashed the wikia,you gotta fix it! Ymant10 Stealthy reply during a lesson! I've been pretty lazy recently with the wiki XD As for the postboard thingie... I forgot the URL D: Anyway, I'm slowly adjusting to the Essays and Exams for this year, and might start being a regular on the site again, and I know: The layout fails :P ~Shadowfang3000, Your Personal Napper on Speed!